callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chopper Gunner
Chopper Gunner is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Requiring 11 consecutive kills, this killstreak puts the player in control of the mounted chaingun on an Mi-28 or Apache gunship (depending on the team). Hostile targets appear surrounded by red boxes on the screen (unless they are using Cold-Blooded.) If a target is outside and/or in the open, a white square will appear around the red one. When Chopper Gunner fire is damaging a target, a white cross will appear in the middle of the target. By default, Choppper Gunner uses a thermal camera, similar to Thermal Scope but the user can toggle back to a standard camera using the weapon swap/reload button. Shots from the Apache's chaingun can penetrate light cover and have minor fragment damage. The steady stream of shots allows the user to easily kill many enemy targets, especially in outdoor levels. The AI pilot will occasionally call out targets and appears to fly the helicopter into positions that give the gunner a better view. It seems that if the player targets a particular obscured enemy for a couple of seconds, the AI pilot will fly to a position that exposes that enemy, if there is one. The chopper has one flare that it can deploy to distract enemy missile launchers. After this flare is spent, it can be hit with any missile. When first activated, the user sees, from the gunner's point of view, the helicopter taking off some distance from the battlefield and flying towards it. The user can begin firing almost immediately, but hitting targets at this distance can be difficult. thumb|300px|right|The Chopper Gunner killstreak in action Trivia * Some people believe that this killstreak reward is better than the AC-130 killstreak reward, because of the cooldown on two of the AC-130's weapons. Plus the fact that the AI pilot moves the helicopter to see the opposing teams players allowing the user of the helicopter get a better advantage and get much easier kills. * Completing the challenge for calling in the Chopper Gunner 3 times will unlock the title "Get to the Choppa!" (a reference to the film "Predator") for use in Multiplayer. * This helicopter can not be used while any other helicopters are in the air (except for care package helicopter) yet it can still be used if a plane is in the air such as Harriers and AC-130's. Presumably, this is because Harriers hover relatively low over the map, while AC-130's fly above the "ceiling" of the map. (The supposed height in which bullets will simply stop) *When Chopper Gunner is called in by Task Force 141 or the US Army Rangers, the announcer for either team will say "Enemy/Friendly '''Apache' incoming."'' When the Brazilian Militia, OpFor, or Spetsnaz call in a Chopper Gunner, the announcer will simply say "Enemy/Friendly '''Chopper' incoming."'', not referring to the type of helicopter, an Mi-28 Havoc. * Chopper Gunners can shoot down Harriers, much like they can attack helicopters. However, it is difficult, if not impossible to aim the choppers gun high enough to shoot at the Harrier. * The front of the helicopter has a "shark teeth" design painted on the nose.